littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Little House on the Prairie: A New Musical
Little House on the Prairie: A New Musical is a musical that debuted at the Guthrie Theater that tells the story of Little House on the Prairie. It opened on July 26, 2008, and was officially opened on August 15. Being directed by Francesca Zambello, the musical will run through October 5, 2008. The musical was produced by Ben Sprecher, who contacted Melissa Gilbert about appearing in the musical. Gilbert told Variety magazine, "I'm very careful about the way the legacy is handled. My primary concern was that the material was done the right way."[http://www.playbill.com/news/article/118173.html Playball: Gilbert, Blanchard, Lindsay, Gambatese, Ford and Massey to Star in Guthrie's Prairie] Gilbert, best known for playing Laura Ingalls Wilder on television, plays the role of Caroline Ingalls. It features a book by Rachel Sheinkin, music by Rachel Portman and lyrics by Donna Dinovelli.[http://www.playbill.com/news/article/118173.html Playball: Gilbert, Blanchard, Lindsay, Gambatese, Ford and Massey to Star in Guthrie's Prairie] Guthrie's description of the show is as follows: "Though their DeSmet, South Dakota, farmstead comes with many new challenges, the Ingalls family perseveres through the hardships of pioneer life to find hope, love and the promise of a new beginning in a land of endless sky and open prairie. As Laura struggles to overcome a lifelong loathing of school and frequent battles with a town rival, her older sister's sudden blindness and a harsh winter blizzard test the independent spirit of this young pioneer. Forced to grow up quickly, she follows an unexpected calling, becoming a teacher and finding love on the prairie."[http://www.playbill.com/news/article/118173.html Playball: Gilbert, Blanchard, Lindsay, Gambatese, Ford and Massey to Star in Guthrie's Prairie] The crew for the show includes set designer Adrianne Lobel, costume designer Jess Goldstein, lighting designer Mark McCullough, sound designer Scott W. Edwards, choreographer Michele Lynch and musical director Mary-Mitchell Campbell. Cast *Steve Blanchard: Charles "Pa" Ingalls *Melissa Gilbert: Caroline "Ma" Ingalls *Jenn Gambatese: Mary Ingalls *Kara Lindsay: Laura Ingalls *Maeve Moynihan: Carrie Ingalls *Kevin Massey: Almanzo Wilder *Boast/Ensemble: James Ramlet *Hansen/Owen/Ensemble: David L. Ruffin *Beardsley/Brewster/Ensemble: Mathias Anderson *Man Passing Through/Dr. Tann/Ensemble: Shawn Hamilton *Willy Oleson/Ensemble: Kurt Engh *Cap Garland/Tommy/Ensemble: Jordan Young *Nellie Oleson: Sara Jean Ford *Mary Power/Ensemble: Caroline Innerbichler *Ida/Ensemble: Addi McDaniel *Eliza Wilder/Ensemble: Norah Long *Oleson/Edwards/Ensemble: Robert O. Berdahl *Mrs. Loftus/Ensemble: Gayle Samuels *Mrs. Boast/Mrs. Brewster/Ensemble: Mary Jo Mecca *Blanche/Ensemble: Patricia Noonan *Clarence/Ensemble: Ryan McCarten *Ruby/Ensemble: Tori Adams *Martha/Ensemble: Lexy Armour *Ensemble: Prince Michael Okolie *Ensemble: Amy Schroeder *Swing: Tony Vierling Scenes and Musical Numbers Act one *Scene 1 **Up Ahead: Company *Scene 2 - The open prairie **Endless Sky: Laura *Scene 3 - Townsite, De Smet **Dirt Poor: Men **Old Enough: Almanzo *Scene 4 **Land Office Brawl: Pa, Ma, Mary, Laura, Carrie, Men **Make It Home: Ma, Mary, Pa, Carrie, Laura *Scene 5 - The school in De Smet **Dirt Poor (reprise): Men **Country Girls: Nellie, Mary Power, Ida, Laura, Mary, Carrie **I Can Rock: Laura, Children *Scene 6 - The little house **Good: Laura *Scene 7 - De Smet **Uncle Sam, Where Are You?: Ensemble *The little house **Lone Tree/Tin Cup: Almanzo, Pa *Scene 8 - The little house **I'll Be Your Eyes: Laura, Mary *Scene 9 - The fields **Spring Renewal Dance: Company **Almost Wheat: Pa, Ma *Scene 10 - The fields *Scene 11 - De Smet Fourth of July celebration **Go Like the Wind: Boast, Almanzo, Company *Scene 12 - The Fields **Almost Wheat (reprise): Mary, Men *The little house **I'll Be Your Eyes (reprise): Mary, Laura Act two *Scene 1 - Early winter, Almanzo's claim **Here's to the Soot!: Boast, Oleson, Owen, Dr. Tann, Almanzo, Men *Scene 2 - The Brewsters' claim shanty *Scene 3 - Nellie's bedroom **Without An Enemy: Nellie *Scene 4 - Oleson's store/Brewster School/Iowa College for the Blind **Good (reprise): Laura, Mary *Scene 5 - On the prairie/at home in De Smet **Faster: Laura, Almanzo *Scene 6 - The Brewsters' claim shanty **Teach the Wind: Mrs. Brewster *Scene 7 - Brewster School **Faster (reprise): Laura, Almanzo, School Children *Scene 8 - The little house **Farmer Boy: Young Couples, Almanzo, Nellie *Scene 9 - In town, De Smet **Comes the Thaw: Dr. Tann, Mrs. Loftus, Laura, Oleson, Boast, Beardsley, Owen, Company **Without An Enemy (reprise): Nellie **Spring Buggy Ride: Company *Scene 10 - The Ingalls' fields **The Prairie Movies: Pa, Laura *Scene 11 - Almanzo's tree claim *Scene 12 - The little house **Farmer Boy (reprise): Pa, Mary, Ma, Carrie **Wild Child: Ma *Scene 13 - The open prairie *Scene 14 - Harvest, De Smet **Go Like the Wind: Company Sources External links * Official site * NPR.org Category:Little House Musical